


Umarłe gwiazdy

by KaiShouri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Shiro meets, Adam is alive, M/M, Post-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiShouri/pseuds/KaiShouri
Summary: Gdy wrócili na Ziemię, Paladyni rozglądali się za swoimi rodzinami. On również, chociaż wiedział, że to co było, nigdy już nie wróci. Było za późno; ich gwiazda umarła, ale biały karzeł świecił nadal bladym blaskiem.





	Umarłe gwiazdy

Szła wojna. Czuć było to wszędzie; w powietrzu, w krokach śpieszących korytarzami oficerów, w głośnych rozkazach i przyciszonych rozmowach. Sam Holt wraz z innymi inżynierami robił wszystko, by byli gotowi. Paladyni dzielili się doświadczeniem i wiedzą zgromadzoną podczas ostatnich walk.

Wiedział, że powinien być tam razem z nimi, mógł podać dowództwu wiele istotnych informacji. Wrócił. Był pułkownikiem i wiązała go przysięga, którą złożył tak dawno, że wydawało mu się, jakby upłynęły od tamtego czasu wieki. Powinien być gotów na rozkazy i brać udział w naradach, jako jedyny Paladyn – były Paladyn, poprawił się w myślach – posiadający stopień. Powinien popierać słowa Sama, bo w końcu pułkownik Takashi Shirogane miał większą siłę przebicia w dyskusji niż grupka kadetów i kilkoro obcych.  
Mimo tego szedł kolejnymi korytarzami Galaxy Garrison, wiedząc, że musi spotkać się z jedną osobą.

Znalazł Adama w kwaterach, które niegdyś dzielili, a które Adam opuścił tuż przed wylotem. Shiro zawahał się w drzwiach; jego narzeczony – były narzeczony? – stał przy pokrytym grubą warstwą kurzu regale i trzymał w rękach ramkę na zdjęcia. Jeszcze go nie zauważył, a może udał, że nie widzi postaci stojącej w drzwiach. Spod okularów–połówek wpatrywał się w fotografię, którą zrobiono w czasach, kiedy wszystko jeszcze było proste.

Kiedy choroba jeszcze nie zalęgła się w jego ręce i kiedy nie czuł, że jeśli nie dokona czegoś wielkiego, naprawdę wielkiego, na łożu rychłej śmierci będzie tego gorzko żałował. Piękne, stare czasy, gdy nie czuł, że musi udowadniać sobie każdego dnia, że nadal jest sprawny, że nadal jest cokolwiek wart.

Nieistniejąca ręka zawyła fantomowym bólem.

– To był piękny dzień – powiedział cicho.

Adam wolno odłożył ramkę na półkę. Nie uśmiechał się, co kontrastowało z jego roześmianą twarzą na zdjęciu. Młodszy o parę lat obejmował Shiro ramieniem.

– Był.

Zapadła ciężka cisza. Shiro opuścił wzrok; wszystkie słowa, które układał, by je wypowiedzieć teraz – między walkami na arenie, leżąc półprzytomnie w gorączce wywołanej ranami, śniąc niespokojnie na pokładzie Zamku, pilotując statek w drodze na Kerberos – nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło.

– Byłem przekonany, że nie żyjesz – odezwał się w końcu Adam, patrząc w okna. Mówił na tyle cicho, że Takashi nie był w stanie rozpoznać emocji w jego głosie.

Shiro skrzywił wargi w bardzo bladym uśmiechu. W innej sytuacji, z kimś innym, może w towarzystwie Paladynów, rzuciłby, że sam był o tym przekonany. Właściwie, to był martwy i nie dało się temu zaprzeczyć. Ponury żart nie przeszedł mu przez gardło; zrobił niepewny krok naprzód.

Adam w końcu na niego spojrzał; wzrok brązowych oczu prześlizgnął się po kikucie przedramienia, a właściwie po resztkach galrańskiej protezy, której Shiro nienawidził, odkąd Haggar użyła jej do przejęcia kontroli nad tym ciałem. Potem Adam spojrzał na poziomą bliznę przecinającą twarz mężczyzny.

Shiro powstrzymał odruch ucieczki albo chociaż odwrócenia się. Nie cierpiał tego, gdy wzrok innych dawał mu do zrozumienia, jak okaleczony został. Paladyni nauczyli się patrzeć na niego, nie na blizny, teraz jednak Shiro czuł się odsłonięty i przypominały mu się nieprzyjemne chwile z areny, gdy przeciwnicy wyszukiwali jego słabych stron łapczywym wzrokiem, nim rzucali się na niego, mając tylko jeden cel. Zabić.

– Wiele się wydarzyło – odparł ze ściśniętym gardłem i aż znienawidził się za te oklepane frazy. 

Tylko na tyle było go stać? Nic dziwnego, że Adam miał w końcu go dość. Mógł być dobry w dowodzeniu, w pilotowaniu, ale skoro nawet nie potrafił już rozmawiać...  
Ciężka cisza zawisła między nimi jak mgła, która właśnie kładła się na pustych terenach za oknami, zwiastując noc.

– Jesteś beznadziejny, wiesz? – Adam w końcu spojrzał na Shiro i z irytacją wypuścił powietrze. – Wracasz... po tylu latach. Pochowaliśmy cię! Przed garnizonem postawiono ci tablicę! Przeżyłem żałobę – burknął zdecydowanie ciszej, brzmiąc na złamanego. Odwrócił głowę i znów powrócił do wpatrywania się w krajobraz za oknem. – Myślałem, że udało mi się dojść ze wszystkim do ładu... A potem, znikąd, przylatuje równie martwy Holt... I mówi, że żyjesz. Wróciłeś zza grobu.

Wracasz i rozdrapujesz to, co zdążyło się zabliźnić, dopowiedział Takashi w myślach.

– Pomyślałem, że to byłoby nie w porządku, nie przyjść tutaj – odparł w końcu. Nie czuł się dobrze i nie miało to nic wspólnego z obolałym ramieniem i poczuciem bycia obcym w nim ciele. Poczucie winy, tłumione podczas ostatnich lat, znów w nim kwitło, zupełnie jak roślina chowana w cieniu i zimnie, którą ktoś nagle wystawił na słońce.

Z tym, że jego słońce dawno już wygasło. Gdy kierował swoje kroki tutaj, Shiro nawet się nie łudził, że ponowne spotkanie cokolwiek naprawi. Świecąca nad nimi dwoma gwiazda umarła; nawet jeśli istniał jeszcze biały karzeł, jej pozostałość wypełniona wspomnieniami i niedokończonymi sprawami, więź między nimi była coraz zimniejsza i słabsza.

– Chyba tak – przyznał Adam po chwili wahania. – Ja... dobrze cię widzieć z powrotem, Takashi.

Coś w tym głosie – odrobina ciepła, skryta pod zmieszaniem i bólem – sprawiła, że Shiro lekko się uśmiechnął. Nie pamiętał, czy ktokolwiek od ich ostatniej rozmowy zwrócił się do niego tym imieniem. Nie licząc sytuacji oficjalnych, zdał sobie nagle sprawę, tylko Adam tak do niego mówił.

Coś na pozór oschłego – pełne imię zamiast ksywki, która przylgnęła do niego jak druga skóra wiele lat wcześniej – było tak naprawdę czymś niezwykle istotnym i czułym. Tak dobrze było to pamiętać.

– Myślę, że czułbym się urażony, gdybyś nie przyszedł się przywitać.

Shiro kiwnął głową. Rozmowa wyglądała na zakończoną.

– Ciebie też dobrze widzieć. Nie... Nie będę ci już przeszkadzał.

Sztywno ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Nim dotknął dłonią klamki, usłyszał za sobą kroki. Obrócił się.

– Czekaj.

Takashi zastygł, gdy Adam dotknął resztek protezy, a dokładniej miejsca, w którym łączyła się ona z ciałem. Najsłabszy punkt, najwrażliwsze miejsce. Shiro niejeden raz błogosławił pancerz paladyna, który chronił to miejsce. Teraz jednak miał na sobie zwykłe ubranie, które nie chroniło go przed niczym...

Ale dotyk Adama był delikatny, a jego oczy łagodne. Mimo tego Shiro nie był w stanie powstrzymać dreszczu, który przeszył jego ciało, gdy palce przesunęły się po ramieniu.

– Żaden z nich nie jest tak okaleczony – odezwał się cicho Adam. – Jak na żołnierzy walczących z niezwykle silnym imperium, są w dobrej kondycji. Nie można tego powiedzieć o tobie.

– Byłem niewolnikiem. Gladiatorem.

Wiadomość wyraźnie wstrząsnęła Adamem; chociaż szybko skrył emocje, Takashi mógł odczytać szok z jego oczu.

– Takashi...

Shiro przymknął oczy. Nie wszystkie wspomnienia z areny do niego wróciły; nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie walki, w której stracił rękę. Pamiętał jedynie ból, gdy zdecydowano za niego o nowej kończynie. Nie byli delikatni. Nikogo nie obchodziły wrzaski niewolnika i nikt nie marnował na niego leków.

– Adam – zaczął cicho. – Ja... wiem, że to wszystko rozpadło się z mojej winy – znów poczuł, jak coś łapie go za gardło. – Jeśli jest to cokolwiek warte, przepraszam.

Adam westchnął cicho. Cofnął dłoń, ale nie odsunął się od Shiro.

– Byłem beznadziejny – dodał cicho Takashi, gdy milczenie się przedłużyło. – Tak bardzo chciałem udowodnić sobie, że... – zerknął na kikut. Odkąd stracił rękę, nieśmiało myślał, że może choroba nie zdążyła rozprzestrzenić się dalej. Nie było objawów, ale Shiro i tak obawiał się, że któregoś dnia powrócą. – Ja...

Urwał, znów nie znajdując słów. Obaj wiedzieli, kto zawinił.

– W przepraszaniu też jesteś beznadziejny – mruknął Adam. Shiro wzdrygnął się, jakby ta uwaga uraziła go fizycznie. – I te oklepane zwroty... Przynajmniej Voltron ma dobrego dowódcę.

– Już nim nie jestem – Shiro pokręcił głową. – Muszę odpocząć – powiedział szeptem, po raz pierwszy przyznając, że potrzebował wytchnienia. Zdziwił się szczerością własnych słów. Szczerość i ich relacja przestały być ze sobą związane na długo przed misją na Kerberos i obaj zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

– Więc... – Adam znów delikatnie dotknął protezy, marszcząc brwi. Mówił wolno, ważąc słowa, a Shiro obserwował zmarszczkę na czole, której z pewnością nie było, gdy ostatni raz się widzieli. – Odpocznij... ze mną. Tylko dzisiaj. Ostatni raz.

Szept był ledwo słyszalny; ściszając głos, łatwiej było ukryć emocje. Wilgoci lśniącej za szkłem tak łatwo się nie dało.

Shiro zawahał się, ale uniósł zdrową rękę i dotknął policzka Adama.

– Ostatni raz – powtórzył. Nie podobały mu się te słowa. Chociaż wiedział, że to, co było między nimi, jest skończone, mimo wszystko chyba miał w sobie jakąś odrobinę nadziei. Chwytanie się przeszłości i łudzenie, że ktoś na niego czeka, było powodem, dla którego się nie poddał i przetrwał niewolę.

Tęsknił. I, sądząc po tym, jak intensywnie całował Adam, ten drugi również. Ścieżkę do kanapy wytoczyli, potykając się o własne nogi. Shiro wiedział, że robili coś głupiego. Powinni stawić czoło przeszłości i rozstać się w zgodzie, szanując swoje wybory, z godnością i zdecydowaniem, zamiast rozpaczliwym dotykiem łudzić się, że może uda się im się odbudować to, co stracili – tak jakby ciche jęki były zaklęciami, a niespokojne dłonie tajnymi gestami magicznych rytuałów.

Jakby świat miał stać się taki, jaki przedtem, tylko dlatego, że leżeli spleceni na kanapie, próbując pozbyć się ciężaru nie tylko ubrań, ale i ostatnich lat.  
Nawet nie pomyślał o swoich bliznach. Przypomniał sobie o nich dopiero wtedy, gdy Adam, siedząc mu na kolanach, niecierpliwie pozbył się jego koszulki. Drugi mężczyzna zamarł. Shiro najpierw zerknął na opuchnięte od pocałunków usta, teraz uchylone, potem na szerzej otwarte oczy i w końcu odwrócił wzrok. Okaleczony. Adam użył dobrego słowa.

– Takashi... – szepnął miękko Adam, delikatnie kładąc dłonie na klatce piersiowej Shiro. Palcami zaczął ostrożnie obrysowywać krawędzie jednej z najgorszych blizn. Walka, którą ocalił Matta, uświadomił sobie Shiro. Walka, przed którą krzyczał, że pragnie krwi, by potem tonąć we własnej. Było i więcej blizn. Nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie genezy ich wszystkich.

– Nie jestem tą samą osobą, co kiedyś – odezwał się gorzko Shiro. – Sam widzisz. Złamano mnie.

I zbudowano od nowa, tak, bym krzywdził osoby, na których mi zależy, dodał, przypominając sobie tę straszną walkę i szeroko otwarte oczy Keitha. Jakbym wcześniej już tego nie robił, dopowiedział jeszcze, spoglądając na Adama.

Ciekawy był, tak rozpaczliwie ciekawy, jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby się wycofał. Gdyby nie poleciał z Holtami na tę przeklętą misję, pozostając u boku Adama. Może udałoby mu się to naprawić...

Odpowiedź Adama nie była słyszalna. Dłonie mężczyzny niespodziewanie ujęły twarz Shiro i obdarzyły najspokojniejszym, najczulszym pocałunkiem, jaki Takashi kiedykolwiek od niego otrzymał. Gdy minął, Shiro spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

– Wróciłeś – powiedział cicho Adam. – To się liczy.

– A mówiłeś, że to ja jestem beznadziejny w oklepanych zwrotach – Shiro spróbował zażartować, by zamaskować nadzieję. Te kilka słów, wypowiedzianych cichym, tęsknym głosem, sprawiło, że serce Shiro znów zabiło mocniej i przez chwilę nawet myślał, że może nie wszystko stracone.

– Przynajmniej w całowaniu jesteś dobry – odgryzł się Adam. Potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaatakował wargi Shiro tak, jakby ta krótka przerwa nie miała wcale miejsca.  
Jednak nie, pomyślał jeszcze Shiro, oddając pocałunek i instynktownie przyciągając Adama do siebie. Nawet jeśli pragnęli bliskości jeszcze raz, ten ostatni raz, było między nimi zbyt dużo bólu i złości, by coś mogło z tego wyjść.

Po prostu się łudzili i Shiro doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego tego potrzebowali. Dotyk niósł pocieszenie i zapomnienie, pozwalał poczuć się lepiej. Zanikały myśli o galaktycznej wojnie, która wisiała nad nimi jak kot nad klatką niewinnego ptaka; pojawiała się czysta ekstaza, rodząca się gdzieś między ich ciałami; wspomnienia bólu i upokorzeń ulatywały w dal.

Zmysłowość dawała im rzeczywistość, w której nie istniało zło.

Dużo czasu miało jeszcze upłynąć, nim biały karzeł ich umarłej gwiazdy zniknie.


End file.
